The Science of Love
by TheWhiteWolf 2486
Summary: This story starts in the middle of the first season when a new resident comes to Eureka. Being forced into certain circumstances leads to what seems like an unlikely romance that changes the towns veiw of what dedication and loyalty truly mean...and changes one person in particular. Rated T for profanity, drinking, and sugestive themes. D. Fargo/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Not so Graceful Arrival

Not so Graceful Arrival

* * *

MICHELLE RUSSELL

* * *

"Come on! This is bull shit!" I cussed as my GPS failed once again to locate Global Dynamics. But before I could finish screaming at the GPS I felt the car begin to shudder and splutter jumping forward then falling back as the engine began to overheat once again.

"No, No, NO!" I began to yell at my car as I searched frantically for an open parking spot. I saw one and quickly swerved into it as my car gave it's dying shudder and slowly rolled into the spot. Huge amounts of smoke were rolling out of the hood scoop and into the air, I could only imagine what people were thinking right now. I grabbed the hand towel off of the black leather of my passenger seat, got out, and rushed over to my hood, undid the hood locks, popped the hood and used the hand towel to yank the hot metal up off the engine. I coughed and batted at the air as an enormous cloud of smoke barreled out of my car and into my face, the acrid smell filling my lungs.

Pissed off, and extremely annoyed I spun around to see a building called Café Diem right in front of me. _I can probably find someone who knows how to get to Global Dynamics in there._ I thought to myself as I pushed the door open to see about ten people staring at me like I was from a different planet. Normally I would react by quietly mumbling something and hurrying off quickly, tripping in the process, but being annoyed and angry I threw my arms out and yelled, "What are you all staring at? My ass isn't that big people!" before quietly cussing under my breath and stomping over to the service counter, where a heavy-set man with black hair, a coffee mug and a dishtowel stood staring at me, probably because I had just cussed his patrons out.

"Well you know how to make quite an entrance." He remarked as he went back to cleaning the mug.

"Oh, yhea. Uh…Sorry about that." I said as I looked down at the counter now that I had vented some anger I was getting kind of shy, especially in a room of people who I had probably just pissed off.

"Oh, no. It's fine, people run in here all the time and cuss other people out." He replied without looking up from the coffee mug.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"No. I was just saying that. Anyways, you don't seem familiar. Are you new here?" he asked as he looked up at me for the first time during our conversation.

"Oh, yhea. I'm Michelle Russell. Hi." I said as I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Well then, welcome to Eureka. I'm Vincent, but you can call me Vince. Do you need anything? You look really tired." He said as he set the mug and towel down and shook my hand.

"Actually, I do need something. Do you know how to get to Global Dynamics? Because, I have to go there to meet some dude named Stork or something like that, and my GPS system really sucks…Can you help me? Like at all?" I asked all my words coming out so quickly that they got slightly jumbled.

"Yes, your GPS didn't pick up the route to Global Dynamics because Global Dynamics isn't on any maps, either you know where it is or you don't." He replied as though it was common knowledge.

"Well do you know where it is?" I asked slowly hoping he would finally answer the question.

"Yhea, of course." he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well can you tell me how to get there?" I asked, my voice slightly strained as I began to get stressed out.

"No. I'm not allowed to." he said simply before leaning in and whispering, "It's not in my clearance level.".

I groaned loudly and put my head on the counter for a few moments before lifting it back up. I noticed that a tall blonde man in a tan uniform was sitting about three feet away from me looking over.

"Yes, Can I help you?" I said in a bitchy way due to all of my hopes just being crushed.

"Yes you can. You can apologize for the way you just talked to me." He said as he continued to look over seeming extremely annoyed.

"And why…would I…do something like that?" I asked challenging him.

"Because, I'm a Sheriff. And, if you don't I'll probably arrest you for blatantly disrespecting an officer." He replied as he accepted the challenge, and instantly won it.

"Oh. I'm extremely sorry for releasing my pent up rage against you." I said trying my best to sound extremely sincere.

"Good." he replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Sheriff, Michelle here is trying to get directions to GD…Maybe you could help her out." Vince said as he began working on cleaning a large brass pan.

"Well…I could give you directions or…" he said trailing off to take another sip of his coffee leaving me in an agonizing silence as I knew that my fate rested in the hands of a man who I had just thoroughly pissed off, "…I could just take you there myself because I'm pretty sure that your car isn't going to make it there." he finished as he looked over at me once again.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked excitedly as I jumped up and down a little bit.

"Yes. But only if you stop doing that weird bouncy thing." He said as he pointed to me and took another sip of his coffee.

"Okay." I agreed instantly, "No more weird bouncy thing, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." I said as I stopped bouncing.

"I swear…you're worse that my teenage daughter. How old are you?" He asked as he stood up and pulled his keys out of his pockets.

"Twenty Seven." I replied quickly. The Sheriff sighed as he began to walk towards the door and I followed right behind him.

He pulled the door open and motioned for me to go out first. And, as I began to get back to my normal attitude I smiled shyly before looking at the ground as I walked out.

"See you later Sheriff!", Vince yelled, "Come back soon Michelle!".

As the Sheriff waved and let the door close behind him I ran over to my car and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before running back over to him. That's when I noticed how tall he was, he towered over me by what had to be a foot…_I hate being short._ I set my cars alarm and jumped in the Sheriffs Jeep, and buckled up.

"Safety first." I said as I patted my seatbelt and smiled at him, hoping that I could get on his good side. He sighed loudly and shook his head before starting the Jeep and remarking, "This is going to be a long drive.".

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2 WE ARE GOING TO DIEEE!

Whoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm going to attempt to put two chapters up each day so you have the end of one chapter and the begining of a new one, but no promises...

* * *

"WE ARE GOING TO DIEEE!"

* * *

MICHELLE RUSSELL

* * *

Supposedly it was about a fifteen minute drive to Global Dynamics, and about five minuets had already passed. During that time I had found out that the Sheriff's name was Jack Carter, that he had a fifteen year old daughter named Zoe, and that he liked old muscle cars, well he didn't really directly state it but judging by the amount of questions he either liked old cars or he wanted to get a rough idea of how many speeding tickets he would be giving me in the future, and as I started to get to know him a little better I figured that it was a bit of both.

"So, do you have any pets?" I asked trying desperately to get the conversation off the topic of why I needed a car with around 750 HP.

"Yhea…I already told you…I have a teenage daughter." he replied laughing at his 'joke' which I didn't find very funny. _No wonder why your daughter isn't very fond of you._ I thought to myself.

"That's not funny." I replied my face serious, _but your face is pretty funny__._ I thought to myself even though he had a nice face, if you were into old(er) guys.

"Oh, come on I thought it was pretty good." He said as he glanced over at me.

"Okay…It was kinda, like a teensy, weensy little bit funny but it's no wonder why your daughter isn't so fond of you if that's how think about her. Females in general are EXTREMELY sensitive creatures and your daughter is probably angry at you because she just want's some respect from you and you're tying to keep treating her like a child, but she's growing up and you need to loosen up and let her live her life…she'll learn more from her mistakes than from the one's you keep stopping her from making." I said trying to get him to understand the tip of the iceberg.

"Wow…That was actually really good. Did you happen to major in Therapy?" He asked actually sounding somewhat surprised that I had probably just described the real situation to him perfectly.

"No, although I did take a psychology class in college…and I'm just really good at analyzing the relationships between people." I replied as I watched the road around me not wanting to forget how to get to my new work.

"Quick question…Why are you wearing a tie?" He asked as he glanced over at me again.

"Okay! I don't know what it is with you dudes having issues with us chicks wearing ties! I mean since when did ties become strictly man wear? I wear ties because one, sexism is my BIGGEST pet peeve, and because two, ties are just sexy." I replied once again my words coming out so fast that they became slightly jumbled. _I need to work on talking slower._ I thought to myself as I began to fondle my tie.

"Well then you'll love GD." The Sheriff replied as he continued to drive forward even though the bridge up ahead was CLEARLY out of service.

"Um…do you see the bridge ahead?" I asked trying to indiscreetly point out that it was OBVIOUSLY out of service…I mean the whole bridge was practically destroyed.

"Yep." He replied as we quickly approached the death trap.

"Well then what are you doing? Can't you see it's broken?" I yelled getting really freaked out because he wasn't slowing down and he wasn't showing any sign of slowing down, if anything he was speeding up, a crazy maniac man smile crossing his face as he looked over at me.

"Oh God! I have to get out of here!" I yelled as I tried to open the door but it was one of the freaky ones where the door locked after it started, so I pulled on the handle like a maniac. "Oh, God! I'm locked in a car with a crazy dude who's going to kill me! I apologized or being a bitch to you already! Don't kill me! Oh God! I'm sorry I put Nair in Natasha's shampoo, just don't let this maniac kill me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as we approached the end of the bridge.

Then suddenly we weren't on the bridge but me weren't falling either we were just driving along.

"Oh God! I'm dead! I thought heaven would be prettier!" I yelled before falling back into the seat abandoning the door handle as I focused on breathing before my hyperventilation could escalate anymore. Sheriff Carter was laughing so hard that I could see him crying.

"Oh God. I got you good. You thought you were gonna die." He laughed as he lightly smacked my arm, and wiped the tears from his face.

"You knew we wouldn't fall all along! You're evil! You scared the shit out of me man! I'm hyperventilating over here! You should have told me! That wasn't funny! This isn't funny!" I yelled extremely angry that he had just made a fool out of me, and because I had just admitted to putting Nair in Natasha's shampoo. But, I couldn't help but burst into erratic laughter because I could only imagine what I had looked like, and because I was SO extremely relived to still be alive.

"Okay it was kinda funny." I admitted as I calmed down a little.

"Oh it was amazing! Who needs cable TV?" He joked as he finished laughing still bursting into small fit's of giggles every now and then. We drove past a security booth where a retina scanner scanned both of us and identified us before lifting the gate. As we drove up a short but steep hill a gigantic building came into view and I knew I was out of my league…

"Well here you are. Global Dynamics. The facility that will cause the end of life as we know it."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Head of GD

Hey! I know that it's been too long already but no need to worry! Because Fargo will show up in the story tomarrow! I Promise! (It's about time...) :P

* * *

Meeting My Extremely Scary New Boss

* * *

MICHELLE RUSSELL

* * *

Carter had led me into the building and I was amazed that it was even more impressive on the inside.

"Wow. This place is huge." I said as I looked around the lobby. The extremely tall ceilings, the heavily polished floor, and all the people in suits and lab coats running around with fancy tablets.

"Yhea. You'll get used to it after a while." Carter replied as he stopped with me to wait for me to finish gawking.

"Oh, ok then. Um…Where's Stork's office?" I asked knowing that there would be no way I would be able to find it on my own.

"It's right this way. And his name is Stark…I don't think you'll be off to a good start if you call him Stork." Carter replied as he led me to his office.

"Oh, thanks." I replied glad that he had just corrected me on my mistake, calling my boss by the wrong name on my first day wouldn't have made the best first impression. I followed him up a couple of stairs and tripped halfway up them, not surprising seeing as how I'm a super klutz. The stairs led to a huge metal door with GD arranged in a square on it. As we walked towards it, it slid open quickly and I followed him in. A man wearing an expensive looking black suit, a black, grey, and red striped tie, and fancy shiny shoes sat behind a fancy looking desk. He had a sexy but devilish/extremely mean look about him with the styled hair, the cold steely blue eyes, and the perfectly trimmed facial hair.

"Well here you are." Carter said to me as he looked over at me, but my new and extremely scary boss was also looking over at me and I wasn't sure that I would be able to be in a room alone with this man.

"Wait…This is Stark?" I asked as I grabbed onto the sleeve of the Sheriff's shirt.

"Yhea." He replied as he tried to brush my hand off his shirt before realizing that I had a steel grip on it.

"But he's so…scary." I said as he started to look somewhat annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Yhea. That's how you know it's Stark. Don't worry he only feeds on living flesh on Friday's." Carter said as he pried my hand off his shirt and walked out the door without saying a word to Stark.

"But…Today's Friday." I said quietly as the door slid shut.

"I take it your Michelle Russell. I'm Nathan Stark the head of Global Dynamics." He said as he stood up and walked over to me, he had one of those super egotistical, domineering walks that made me want to run out of his office screaming for Carter. He stopped in front of me and I realized once again that I was extremely short.

"Welcome to Global Dynamics." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it warily before replying, "Uh…Thanks." because I couldn't really think of a better response because I was too busy running a list of escape options through my head. _I have the door. Half his office is windows, I can jump out of those but the fall will probably hurt…a lot._

"Here. Why don't you take a seat." He offered as he gently pushed me towards the chairs facing his desk. Of course, as soon as he touched me I froze up like I always do when a scary guy touches me. And he had to push me over to the chair.

"Aren't you going to sit?" He asked as he stood next to me.

"Yhea." I replied quickly before sitting down.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked to the other side of the desk and sat down.

"No." I replied instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk.

"You're really, really, really, REALLY scary. And the Sherriff said you eat flesh…" I said quickly glad to get it out.

"Well, Carter says a lot of things." He replied before leaning back in his chair.

"So…You don't eat flesh?" I asked insecurely.

"No." He replied easily.

"Oh thank God." I said as I flopped back into the chair and breathed for what was probably the first time since I entered his office. He chuckled softly as I gasped for breath.

"So, Miss. Russell. You have three Associates degrees and four Bachelors degrees. Ranging from Microbiology to Computer Information Systems to Automotive Technologies…" He said trailing off as he checked out my profile on his computer.

"Yhea…Do you know what I'll be doing here? Because all I ever knew is that I got a job…" I said as he continued to look through my profile.

"Yes. You'll be doing miscellaneous activities. Some day's you'll help overworked scientist's, and you'll also be a part of several different projects and experiments here on base. Pretty much since you have such a large field of experience you'll be helping with everything." He replied as he looked up at me briefly before looking back at the computer.

"Oh…Okay." I replied sad that it wasn't any specific job but glad that I would probably get more experience out of it than any other job.

"Since you're just starting out the pay will be about 300 a year." He said as he continued to look at the computer.

"Wait. That's all?" I asked feeling ripped off…I made more than that at the club every night.

"300,000" Stark replied, "That's what I meant by 300." He clarified.

"Oh, Okay." I replied slightly surprised.

"Your Sub-Boss will be Douglas Fargo." He replied as he continued on through my profile.

"What do you mean by Sub-Boss?" I asked getting a little confused.

"Here at GD there are so many different projects and so many different employees that I can't run everything, so I place Sub-Bosses in command to take care of the things and people that I can't always monitor." He explained without looking away from the computer. It made perfect sense now that I thought about it.

"Hmm…That isn't right…" He said as he glared at his computer.

"Um…What's wrong?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"It says that we have no available housing for you here in Eureka, but that can't be right. Hold on. I'll make a phone call." He replied as he picked up the phone on his desk and punched in some numbers. In almost no time the person on the other line picked up.

"Yes. Mr. Mathews. This is Dr. Stark."

"Well…on my computer it says that there are no empty houses in Eureka."

"Really? Are you completely sure?"

"Okay then…How long will it take to build a new one?"

"Are you serious? We live in the most technologically advanced city in the United States and it'll take that long?"

"Fine. But if it's late…"

"Okay. Bye." He finished his conversation and put the phone back on it's dock.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked even though I already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"It'll take nine months to build another house. And there are no vacancy's in Eureka." He replied, "So, you'll be living with a nuisance of mine that I think you'll get along with pretty well for those months." He replied before going back to the computer screen.

"Really? I'll have to live in someone else's house?" I asked hoping it was true.

"I'm afraid so." He replied his eyes glued to the computer.

"Yes!" I said as I did a fist pump. "It'll be like living with a roomie in college all over again…Those were the best years…" I said as I began to plan the fun things that I would do with my roomie friend.

"Yhea. It'll be great." Stark replied like I was crazy as he glanced from me to the computer screen like I was extremely weird. And I guess I can be a little weird now and then…

* * *

I know it's kina weird that it'll take that long to build a house in Eureka of all places...but it was necessary...you'll see why later...

Thanks For Reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Douglas Fargo

Spending Time With My Scary Boss And Meeting My Not Scary (And Cute) Sub-Boss

* * *

MICHELLE RUSSELL

* * *

It took about ten minuets for Stark to give me the run down on GD, and to get me loaded into the security mainframe.

"Well. Since you're so late I'm not going to send you into work in the middle of the day, so you're going to have to wait for the day to end to meet your Sub-Boss and to go home with your new 'roomie' as you called it. Until, then you should stay in my office." Stark said as he looked up at me briefly before going back to his computer.

"Okay." I replied hoping I wouldn't have to sit in his office too long. I got bored really quickly, but luckily I'm also easily amused. I checked his desk clock the time was 4:03 and the work day ended at 5:00. That left me alone and bored with Stark for an hour. I sighed quietly as I began to play with my tie but that got boring quickly and only seven minuets had passed. There wasn't much else to do, so I decided to stare at Stark because although he looked scary he was still pretty sexy. But I didn't end up doing that for too long either because after only a few moments he noticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked both looking and sounding annoyed.

"Staring…" I replied as I managed to look him straight in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked even more annoyed.

"I don't know." I replied before looking down at the ground. I heard him sigh before his keyboard started clacking as he continued whatever work I had distracted him from.

I looked at the clock again…it was only 4:13. I still had fifty minuets left and I was so bored…_I wonder who my roomie is going to be? I hope they aren't scary like Stark…I'm hungry…I want some waffles…waffles are amazing…Gatorade is icky…it's like flat watered down soda…I need to put coolant in my car…I wonder who invented coolant…I wonder if they were as scary as Stark is…_Suddenly the phone on Stark's desk rang and pulled me out of my mental ramblings. He picked it up quickly and I couldn't help but look at the clock. 4:17.

"Hello?"

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

_That was an extremely short conversation._ I thought as he put the phone back.

"I'll be back soon. Don't touch anything." Stark said to me sternly before walking out of his office. And of course I wasn't about to listen to him. I stood up as soon as the door to his office slid shut. I walked over to his side of the desk and sat down in his chair. It was extremely comfy, and it was one of those swivel chairs but, before I got the chance to spin around in it I was distracted by his fancy computer. The screen was covered with a whole bunch of small boxes with computer information codes, which I found really boring even though I had majored in that stuff. What kind of a person could just sit there all day staring at 1's and 0's as they scrolled across the screen. I had done it before and it was BORING. So, I minimized all the little boxes and found internet explorer. I opened up a window and went to google. I typed in free games and the results page loaded almost instantly. I clicked the first link since it had a green flag from their anti-virus system. The page came up and I decided on Mario Brothers. It took only a few moments for the game to load and I was on level 3 in no time.

But, I forgot that Stark was still around and I was so caught up in level 5 that I didn't realize when he walked back in. And the next thing I knew he was standing right behind me, "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" He asked me and unknowing that he had been behind me I jumped in the chair and yelped at the same time. I hate it when people sneak up on me. I turned around to face him slowly with a meek smile on my face.

"Yes." I replied hoping that he wouldn't get to angry at me.

"So…What are you doing?" He asked as he leaned down to my face level.

"I got bored…" I said meekly hoping that he wouldn't get angry and murder me. He didn't say anything but he looked at me with that same cold and evil glare.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." I said quickly once I realized that he wasn't going to do anything. I swiveled the chair back to his computer screen and closed out the game then brought all of the small windows with the computer information codes back up onto his screen where they were previously.

"See. All fixed." I said as I stood up and rushed back over to the chair I had sat in previously. He glared at me for a few more seconds before sitting down and resuming his work. I checked the clock and it was 4:53. And with only a few minuets left I was primarily happy that I wouldn't be stuck with Stark anymore especially now that I was sure that I had annoyed him, and secondly I was sad that it had taken me that long to only get to level 5. I sat there for the last few minuets playing with my tie and once the clock turned to 5:00. I was annoyed that I was still stuck with Stark. I looked out his office windows to see a TON of employees leaving. I wondered how long I would still be stuck with him as I stared up at the ceiling before going back to playing with my tie.

After a while I heard Starks office door slide open and I abandoned playing with my tie to see who had come in. He looked to be about my age or maybe just a little younger, his face was shaved smooth, he had rectangular black glasses, brown eyes, short dark brown or black hair it was kind of hard to tell in the lighting, he wasn't as tall as Stark but just like nearly every other person on planet Earth he was definitely taller than me, he was dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a blue long sleeved button up shirt that was covered with a grey and black diamond patterned sweater vest, and I had to admit that he was cute in an extremely nerdy sort of way. First he looked at me, then he glanced over at Stark before looking back over at me curiously.

He stopped about two feet away from where I was sitting. He glanced back down at me quickly before looking at Stark again.

"You wanted me?" He asked his voice wasn't to loud or intimidating like Stark's it was actually really nice.

"Ah…Fargo. I didn't even notice you come in." Stark said as he looked up from the computer screen.

"Mmm-Hmm." He said disbelievingly, "So what do you need?" He asked looking slightly annoyed.

"I need to introduce you to someone." Stark replied smugly before looking at me. Once Stark looked at me Fargo looked down at me looking sort of confused. And that's when I remembered that Fargo was my Sub-Bosses last name so I figured that this was probably my Sub-Boss.

"Fargo, this is Michelle Russell." Stark said as I stood up to meet my Sub-Boss who was luckily not scary like Stark, and he didn't tower over me as much as Stark did…Yet another bonus.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello." He replied smoothly as we shook hands. _He has nice hands._ I thought to myself. _Not to strong, but strong enough. Not to big, but big enough. Not to rough, but it's obvious that they're a guy's hands. And they were warm. I love warm things._ It was definitely a nice change from all the guys in Oakland and Stark who had huge and extremely strong hands.

"She…is your new employee." He said as we finished shaking hands.

"Wait…You're making me a Sub-Boss?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I do believe you're ready for the responsibility." Stark explained.

"She has three Associates degrees and four Bachelors degrees, and I'm sure that she'll be able to help you throughout the day." Stark said as he looked up at Fargo with a sort of father like smile, and Fargo looked at me with a sort of cunning smile.

"And…She's going to be living with you for nine month's while a house is being built." Stark said as he went back to his computer.

"Wait…What?" Fargo asked looking extremely confused.

"You heard me Fargo." Stark replied as he began closing out windows on his computer.

"Yhea…I'm just having a hard time believing you." He replied as he looked at Stark critically.

"Well you better believe it." Stark replied as he stood up and his computer shut down. Fargo looked over at me with a sort of confused and evaluating expression.

"Yea." I said in the sort of way someone who just got a bad surprise would say it and he loked back towards Stark.

"Okay then…but you do understand that I don't have my car here today. It cracked an engine block and I got a ride with Carter. I have no way to get either of us to my place." Fargo said as he blocked Stark as he tried to walk out.

"Well…I'm sure Michelle has a car." Stark said as he looked over at me expectantly.

"I do…But it's at Café Diem…I got a ride over here with Carter too…" I said to them both as they both looked over at me expectantly.

"What is your doing at Café Diem?" Stark sighed as he looked over at me.

"It overheated…For like, the millionth time today." I replied looking back over at him

"Fine. I'll drive both of you to Café Diem. But no further. Understand?" He asked as he looked back and forth between Fargo and myself.

"Yhea." Fargo and I replied at the same time as we looked over at each other and back to Stark.

"Well then let's go. The sooner I get you two away from me the better." Stark said before walking out of his office bumping into Fargo's shoulder purposely as he left and the door slid shut behind him.

"What's his trip?" I asked Fargo as we walked out of his office side by side.

"Nothing. That's just Stark…Extremely egotistical, power hungry, super genius." He replied as the doors to his office slid shut behind us.

* * *

It will get better in a few Chapters once it has time to pick up...

Thank's For Reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5 In Stark's Car

I have deleted the extra chapters from the perspective of charaters other that Michelle for two reasons. One, I was getting really tired of rewriting the same scenes, and as IceyAurora72 brought up to me, I'm pretty sure that you were getting tired of reading them. Please don't forget to review! You can probably expect to get one update per week now because I've gotten a full time job. Reviews always make me happy, I would LOVE to hear some feedback! :)

* * *

In Stark's Car…

* * *

MICHELLE RUSSELL

* * *

Fargo and I walked along behind Stark as we followed him out to the parking lot and he led us to a shiny, red Pontiac Solstice. The car beeped twice as Stark disengaged the alarm, and stood by the drivers side door.

"I call shotgun!" Fargo yelled before jogging over to the passenger side door of the car.

"This is a sports car Fargo…The only available seat is shotgun." Stark replied he pulled his door open. _Stark's car only fit two people…_

"Wait…How exactly do you expect to fit three people in a two passenger car?" I asked cautiously, extremely scared to find out the answer. _Oh, please don't let him say what I think he's going to._

"I guess you'll just have to sit on Fargo's lap." Stark chuckled. His response made me stop dead in my tracks and freeze up. _You're joking right?_

"Wait…What?" I asked as I looked from Fargo to Stark and then back to Fargo. Stark looked extremely amused, and Fargo just looked like he was trying to gauge my reaction.

"Well…It's either that or the trunk. I don't think you'd want Fargo sitting on you…" Stark replied smiling, and Fargo just kind of stood there waiting for my decision.

"Okay…I'll sit with Fargo." I decided insecurely, I probably would have chosen the trunk if I hadn't had such bad past experiences in them.

"Good. Now let's get going." Stark said as he got in his car and closed the door. I slowly finished the walk to Stark's car as Fargo opened the door and smiled reassuringly, before he got in. I stopped just outside of the open passenger door, and leaned in to look inside the car. Stark had a really clean car and a nice stereo head unit but I was to concerned about other things to begin wondering how much his stereo cost.

"You don't think this will be awkward?" I asked still highly unsure of this.

"I never said that…" Stark replied as he looked over at me. Before putting his keys in the ignition. I quickly looked to Fargo to see what he had to say.

"I feel like you want some words of wisdom from me." He said after several seconds of silence.

"Yhea…That'd be nice." I replied hoping that he would say something reassuring.

"Well, Um…I've never really been in this situation before but, um…You're really pretty." Fargo said as he smiled at me.

"Aww…That's so sweet…" I said actually touched by the compliment…I couldn't remember the last time that a sober man had told me I was pretty, let alone a sober man that had a job…

"Michelle, stop listing to Fargo and his flirting, and get in the car. Fargo, stop flirting with Michelle…" Stark ordered as he started the car and it rumbled to life.

"You know…I thought that the end of High School marked the end of being forced into awkward situations…" I said purposely stalling, the thought of being all pressed up against Fargo still making me uncomfortable…I mean I had only known the guy for fifteen minuets.

"Michelle…If you don't get in this car right now I will drive off and leave you in this parking lot." Stark said as he looked over at me, and I could easily tell that he was dead serious.

"Okay…Fine." I sighed and took a deep breath before I got in the car. Sitting on Fargo was…as I guessed…extremely awkward…at least it was for me…

Fargo managed to get the door closed, and handed me the seatbelt. I quickly pulled the seatbelt over me and handed it to Fargo so he could buckle it. As soon as the seatbelt clicked Stark floored it and the car jumped forward pinning me back against Fargo before the seatbelt locked, assuring that I would be pinned to Fargo just as tightly as I currently was…

"Whoa. Calm down bro. This is a parking lot…not Grand Theft Auto…" I said as he sped through the mostly empty parking lot.

"Bro?" Stark asked condescendingly.

"Seriously?…You've never heard the word bro before? Damn you're a white kid." I remarked, as Fargo laughed.

"Michelle…Where are you from?" Stark asked as he stopped at the security booth.

"Oakland California." I replied, as a guy came out of the security booth.

"That explains it…" Stark replied as he looked over at the man who was standing next to his window.

"Dr. Stark. You do understand that it is illegal to transport any passengers that you don't have seatbelts for. Right?" The man asked as he leaned down and looked in the car. I instantly started to feel really uncomfortable as the man looked from me to Fargo.

"You do understand that I'm your boss and I can fire you whenever I want. Right?" Stark asked as he looked over at the security man who quickly decided not to point out his boss's illegal driving.

"Anyways…Have a nice drive Dr. Stark." The security man said before walking away.

As soon as the gate lifted Stark sped on through and I couldn't help but tense up as he drove onto the invisible part of the bridge.

"That is so creepy." I said as we cruised along.

"It's holographic camouflage. It just makes the bridge indiscernible, the technology's actually really old, it's been around since I was a kid." Fargo explained to me, and as he did I realized that Stark's car had pinned me against him so tightly that I could feel his chest rumble when he talked. In one way it was kind of soothing, but in another way it was really, REALLY weird being pinned so close to a guy that I barely knew…

"It's still creepy…" I replied as we neared the visible part of the bridge. We sped along in silence for a few minuets until Stark spoke up.

"So Michelle…Where's Mr. Russell?" Stark asked as he glanced over at me before looking back at the road.

"Who's Mr. Russell?" I asked confused, I'd never met anyone named Mr. Russell.

"You know…For someone with such a high IQ you really don't catch onto anything all that quickly…" Stark chuckled as he sped up even faster.

"I catch onto things plenty quickly." I defended myself as the tires squealed as he took a tight turn.

"Whatever you say." Stark replied without looking from the road. And several more minutes of silence commenced.

That's when my cell phone rang in my back pocket vibrated, causing both Fargo and I to jump in our seat.

"What are you guy's freaking out about?" Stark asked as he looked over at us, as I tried to grab my cell phone out of my back pocket.

"Jesus Christ." I said angrily as I managed to pull the phone out of my pocket but it fell on Fargo's lap.

"You're freaking out about Jesus?" Stark asked as he looked over at us like we were crazy.

"No, my cell phone is going off…" I growled as I tried to feel it out.

"Wait…I got it…" I said as I felt it.

"Umm…That's not your cell phone." I head Fargo say from behind me. Suddenly Stark burst into laughter as I yanked my hand away.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I apologized to Fargo as I glared at Stark who was laughing so hard I thought that he would start crying.

"I think you should let me grab your cell phone." Fargo said as I felt him shift his weight.

"Yhea." I replied extremely humiliated by the fact that I had just groped my boss.

"Here." He said as he handed me my cell phone, which was still surprisingly still vibrating.

"Thanks." I replied as I took it from him and answered the call.

"What's Up?" I asked as Stark was still laughing really hard, and Fargo was repositioning his weight.

"Michelle?" I just barely heard what sounded like Claire's voice.

"Hey, wait one second. I have to put you on speaker phone, **because my boss is being really loud.**" I purposely yelled hoping Stark would get the point to hush up a little. I quickly set it to speaker phone and Stark was slowly attempting to control his laughter.

"Oh, are you still at work?" I heard Claire ask, and I felt even more uncomfortable now that everyone in the car could hear our conversation.

"No. What do you need?" I asked, as Stark finished laughing.

"I don't need something every time I call you." She replied sounding a little hurt, but I wasn't about to fall for it.

"Uh-Huh." I replied as Stark looked over at me somewhat curiously.

"Okay…Fine. I do need something." She replied, and I waited for her to say what she needed.

"Where do you keep your car keys? I've already searched your place and I can't find them." She asked sounding really innocent. I sighed and shook my head, Claire was a nice person, but she wasn't very smart.

"Wait. You're in my house, and you've already searched my place for my car keys?" I asked wanting to make sure that I had just heard her admit to breaking into my place.

"Yhea. Now where are your keys?" She asked persistently.

"Two questions. How did you get into my house? And, why do you want to borrow one of my cars?" I asked extremely annoyed at my blonde friend.

"I stole one of your house keys, that one night when Gary bought the whole crew drinks and everyone got drunk." She explained, and I instantly whished that she would have left the last part out.

"And, I want to borrow one of your cars because I have a hot date tonight." She finished explaining.

"Ah…Well, I think you should probably know that I didn't hide my car keys in my house." I replied as I quickly devised a way to keep her out of my hair for a few hours, and to prevent my cars from getting wrecked.

"You didn't?" She asked curiously.

"No. I hid them in your house." I replied smiling, knowing that she would believe me.

"Really!" She asked, instantly falling for it.

"Yep." I replied.

"So, If I go home and search my place…I'll find your keys?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. So scurry along home, and don't forget to lock my door." I replied as I heard her yell, "Yea!" And the call ended.

"So much for goodbye…" I said as locked my cell phone and put it in my front pocket.

"Did you really hide your car keys in her house?" I heard Fargo ask from behind me.

"No. But she's a horrible driver, and she'll fall for anything." I replied as Stark pulled onto the street where Café Diem was located.

"Okay kids…Here we are." Stark said somewhat happily as he pulled into a parking space across the street from Café Diem. "Now get out of the car so I can go get some food." He growled as he turned off the car, got out, and closed the door.

"Umm…Fargo can you get the seatbelt?" I asked, not wanting to take care of it after what had happened earlier…

"Yhea. Sure." He said as he reached over me to undo the seatbelt, and once he got it undone he pulled it off the both of us.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed the door open and got out, glad to be out of the cramped car, but I had to admit that I was a little disappointed that I wasn't pressed up against Fargo anymore…I mean, the last time that I had been that close to a guy who wasn't trying to get in my pants was…never.

Fargo got out of the car shortly afterwards and closed the door. As soon as the door closed the alarm set with two beeps. Fargo looked back at the car as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Before looking over at me like 'what now?'.

"Do you have an auto parts store around here?" I asked as I started leading him across the street.

"No, but we have the next best thing." He replied as he followed me across the street.

"And that would be?" I asked as we made it across the street.

"Henry." He replied but I wasn't really paying attention because my car's hood was down, and I had left it up.

"Are you serious?" I asked annoyed that someone had been messing with my car.

"Yhea." Fargo replied.

"No not you. Someone screwed with my car…" I said as I stopped in front of it and glared resentfully at my car. _So much for 'the best security system on the market'…_

"Wait…This is your car?" Fargo asked as he stopped next to me and looked down at me obviously surprised.

"Yhea…I stole it from a dead man…" I replied as I walked over to the drivers door and pulled it open…and that's when it's alarm decided to go off.

"Seriously!" I yelled at my car as I pulled my keys out of my pocket and disengaged the alarm.

"Really?" Fargo asked, and I instantly realized that he was really gullible.

"No. I actually bought it from a dead mans wife…but it was so cheap that it might as well have been stealing…" I replied as I got into my car and dug a granola bar out of my glove box before opening it up and eating it.

"Wow…How much?" He asked as I got out of my car and closed the door.

"Two Fifty." I replied between bites of Granola Bar.

"Two hundred and fifty? Wow, that was quite a deal." He remarked as he looked my car over.

"Are you kidding? It was two dollars and fifty cents." I replied smiling as I quickly finished my granola bar.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at me unable to believe what I had just said.

" Nah, man. I was jus foolin. It was two hundred and fifty." I replied as I crumpled up the wrapper and threw it in a brown paper sack on my car's floor.

"So, where is this Henry guy?" I asked as I turned back around to face Fargo.

"He's probably in his shop right now. I'll call him." He replied as he pulled out an extremely small silver box that I guessed was his cell phone. He tapped on the screen a few times before holding it up to his ear.

"Hi Henry. This is Fargo."

"I need you to bring me some coolant."

"Because it's not my car that needs it…"

"Someone that I'm sure you don't know."

"I'm right outside Café Diem."

"Thanks Henry. Bye." Fargo said as he tapped the screen a few times before shoving his extremely compact cell phone in his pocket.

"He'll be here in ten or fifteen minuets." Fargo said to me as I walked to the front of my car and sat on the hood.

"Okay." I replied as I leaned back on my windshield, and stared at the pale blue sky. Fargo sat down next to me and I glanced over at him quickly before looking back up at the sky. _9 months. _In some ways it seemed too long, but in other ways, it seemed way too short.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! :) Don't Forget to Review!


End file.
